What Words Could Not Say
by Miayu
Summary: Hello! This a story from Mirai Trunks' view of Vejita! Hope you like!


Hello again! I don't own DBZ to everyone's surprise... But that's okay! As long as I'm watching it I'm happy! This fic is about Mirai Trunks' view of Vejita! Sorry it's so short! I hope you all enjoy!!!! Luv ya, Miayu!!   
  
What Words Could Not Say  
  
It's snowing now. I can feel it crunching under my boots as I make my way out here. I come more often than ever now, after seeing you in the past for the first time.  
  
I pull my jacket closer now. It's really starting to flurry out here. I watch myself as I crouch down to your headstone, briskly wiping the snow away from the words that gave me so much comfort as a child.  
  
Vejita  
Prince of the Saiyans  
Devoted Father  
Loving Husband  
  
That all it says. No dates, no achievements, that's it. When I was younger, I had such high expectations for the man that you were. I would dream that you were like Son Gohan, since he was the only male figure in my life. Mother had chosen the words, I remember. When I asked her about them, she simply said that they suited you well.  
  
I always wondered exactly what she meant.  
  
Then my opportunity arose! The chance to go back in to time, and seek vengeance on those horrible creatures that had made my life a living hell since the day I turned two. But mostly, I came back to see...you.  
  
And if I didn't have a rude awakening.  
  
Mother had told me that I might have a few shocks when I went to the past, but my excitement belayed any apprehension I felt. I would finally get to me them all! Son Goku, Piccolo, Krillin...you...  
Father, you will never know the feelings that crossed over me when I first laid eyes on you.  
  
But I was disappointed.  
  
The first thought I had of you was...cold. How could such a great warrior seem to despise everything so much? You appeared to have respect for no one, especially the earth. An earth untouched by the evil hands of the jinzouningen. A beautiful earth.  
  
Of course, you had not met mother yet. Maybe that's where your flaws laid! I was positive after you met mother you would change. She really is a loving woman. Sometimes her tongue just gets in the way, making it unable to see that. So I returned to my world, positive that you would be a changed man when I returned. That the words written on your tombstone in my time weren't just a façade to make a lonely boy feel a man loved him a one time. A man the boy didn't even know.  
  
I was wrong again.   
  
Well, that's what I felt at first. It seemed that you had grown even colder, further slipping into your shell of hatred and vindictive attitude towards anything that breathed. Mother must have made those words as a solace to me! That made me angrier than I had been in a long time. Then I noticed it.   
  
You have to look hard inside a man to see his soul...even harder in a saiyan.  
  
At times it seemed as though you didn't care in the least what happened to my young mother, or to me. But then, just when I had given up hope of ever finding a spark of goodness in that mile thick shell you keep yourself hidden away in, I saw it. Well, actually I didn't see it, I was unconscious at the time.  
  
I heard from my friends how you literally flew off the handle when Cell killed me. Could you have possibly cared about this boy from a future unknown to you? A future that you or anyone else would ever have to face? It seemed, for just a moment, that you did care...about me. I heard how you practically mauled yourself challenging Cell for what he had done to me.  
  
When I was wished back, I realized that there is hope for you yet, prince of the saiyans. You will never be perfect, hell, none of us ever are. And you will have your faults, but thankfully, you can live in a safe world, and try to move past your mistakes.  
  
For you see, by that simple act of caring that you performed while I was dead, you saved a little boy from making the biggest mistake of his life...  
  
Thinking that the words on your tombstone weren't true...  
  
So, I have to head back now, it's getting really cold out and mom wants me to be back at a certain time. Oh, she wanted me to lay these here, daises, her favorite. She still loves you, you know? Well, father.... I see what mother meant by those words, and I think they fit you to a T.   
  
  
  
  
  
Awwwwww... I hope that wasn't to confusing. Trunks is talking to Vejita's grave in his future world...yeah, well...Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'd love you so much!!!!!!!!!! Hugs and Kisses! My email address is kat_belldandy@yahoo.com!!!!! Ja ne! Miayu...  
  
  



End file.
